The Silver Trio
by scarline464
Summary: I was asked to write a story about a character that isn't seen too much, and isn't known, so who do I choose? We have always heard of the golden Trio, but what about the silver trio? Pansy, Blaise, and Theo? Matches the Harry Potter timeline from before Hogwarts, through the years, to after Hogwarts. (Will be very long.)
1. Chapter 1

She was more than proud of herself, she knew it was coming, but it still made her stomach leap with joy, on the inside of course. Never would such emotion be shown. Maybe a little was ok, while she was in her bedroom. She sat at her desk in her room and pulled out a piece of parchment.

 _Dear Blaise,_

 _I got my Hogwarts letter, I expect you have too. We can meet with Theo at Diagon Ally for our shopping, as he has probably received his letter too. We may even run into the Malfoys while we're there, iv heard Drac received his letter as well, to my and his parents delight._

 _Mum also wanted to throw a party, and your family has been invited, its next Wednesday , the day before we go shopping, she'll send a owl to your mum._

 _Looking forward to seeing you again._

 _-Pansy_

She summoned her owl to her window and gave it the letter.

"Off to Blaise, Denarius." Pansy said, "Then bring this one to Theodore." she added, giving the golden-brown owl another small letter, very similar to the first. She stroked the owl's head for extra encouragement. It took off flying, leaving her alone in her bedroom.

Her childhood was a good one, one of the best ones in her opinion. She knew everything she needed to know, the laws of being a pureblood, where to tread and where you shouldn't roam, how to speak a certain way, different from others, and knowing that your a Slytherin. Nothing could stop her from being one, she was cunning, sly, she had all the traits, she knew her friends had them too. With the exception of Cara.

Cara was some girl Pansy had met at school, not Hogwarts of course, but school. She was much too kind to be a Slytherin, probably a Ravenclaw, she was brilliant, helped Pansy with her homework. Pansy had never thanked her for that actually.

Once Pansy got in Slytherin, she would probably never speak to Cara again. No matter. She had Blaise and Theo, there was always Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle too, But Blaise and Theo were the two she had kept close to over the years of starter school.

A knock on her bedroom door made her sit up straight and straighten her clothing.

"Yes mother?" Pansy asked as her mother revealed herself in the doorway.

"Dinner will be done soon. Straighten up, we have the Malfoy's over tonight, they couldn't make it tomorrow, their boy was going to get his Hogwarts things tomorrow." Her mother said, she nodded once, and left her in her bedroom.

Once the footsteps had faded away, Pansy slouched in her seat and groaned. Malfoy's were easier to handle when everyone else was around, singling them out was annoying and boring. Often it was scary, Pansy wasn't known for her bravery.

She called for her house elf, Derina.

"Yes Miss?" The young house elf asked as she entered the room, careful where she stepped.

"I wished for help with my outfit, as all house elves have probably been informed, the Malfoy's are coming over to dinner. Don't get my nicest outfit, I'm saving that one for tomorrow, when the rest of the guests arrive. I want three or more choices, mother hasn't told me the color scheme for the night, I'm assuming she told you? For the dinner theme of course." Pansy said. Derina nodded and smiled.

"Yes Miss, is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked as she made her way to the closet.

"If I had anything else for you I would have told you wouldn't I?" Pansy snapped, unfortunately, it was her job to. She only was kind around her friends, because she knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yes Miss." Derina said before disappearing into the closet fully. Pansy frowned and shook her head. Derina emerged with many dresses, all green with some sort of silver on it.

"Green and Silver color scheme? Mother and Father want to celebrate Slytherin." Pansy said, examining each dress carefully.

"May I suggest this one, Miss? It is smooth, thin, and compliments your features perfectly. It will also go nicely with the food, not matching the color, but matching the mood, texture and style." Derina suggested, she held a silk dress, that would probably go to Pansy's knees, or maybe a slight bit higher, it had a silver neckline, and a strand of green silk to use as a strap.

"I suppose so. Shouldn't I save it for tomorrow? When my real friends are here?" Pansy asked. Derina nodded knowingly.

"Miss, if you don't mind me saying, impressing Mr. Draco wouldn't be a bad thing, with this dress, your sure to impress not only the young ones, but the adults too." Pansy's eyes widened. Derina never spoke her mind. Ever. She didn't know whether or not to be surprised, or thank her.

"Yes, this is the dress then, thank you Derina." Pansy said, she grabbed the dress and headed for the bathroom.

Derina was right, the dress was soft to the touch, and very airy, she could wear it forever, she stunned herself when she looked in the full length mirror on her wall. One tone of green different and it wouldn't have worked, it was stunning. The first dress that made her feel like a princess, it wasn't tight, it wasn't loose, it was as if the dress was enchanted to fit her just right.

"Shall I do your hair Miss?" Derina asked after she emerged from the closet again, but without the dresses.

"You may, make sure it matches the dress, not too fancy, silky, soft, everything like that." Pansy ordered. Derina nodded and got everything prepared.

"Hand done, or wand done?" Derina asked.

"Wand done, it seems to be easier on both of us." Pansy said. Derina snapped her fingers and a wand appeared. The Parkinson family had given all the house elves wands, they could only preform spells that were needed at that time.

The house elf summoned a bubble of water from thin air and lowered it to touch Pansy's hair, soaking every single strand, but nothing more. Derina summoned products and added some to the bubble of water, which turned into a liquid emerald color. The water evaporated into the air and left only a air bubble in Pansy's hair. Derina stuck the tip of her wand in the bubble and Pansy's hair dried instantly, letting her soft black curls to fall on her shoulders and pop the bubble. A sudden burst of heat and the smell of lilacs erupted. Derina used the wand to put the hair in a neat bun, but left many strands loose, she left one on either side of the face, and attached the rest to the bun, making it look messy and also giving it the effect that it looked like it was floating.

"Is that good Miss?" Derina asked. Pansy nodded slowly.

"Derina, don't tell mum, but your my new favorite house elf." Pansy said breathlessly. Derina smiled and nodded.

"Earrings Miss? Or Makeup?" Derina asked. Pansy glanced at herself in the mirror.

"I think Earrings should complete the outfit, iv already done my makeup for the day, barely noticeable, but there." Pansy said. Derina nodded.

"What pair would you like?" Derina asked.

"Any, your pretty good at choosing." Pansy said. Derina nodded and walked to the closet again.

Pansy stood and spun in front of her mirror.

"Darling, the Malfoys have arri-Oh Pansy you look stunning! An amazing choice! When did you get this one?" Pansy's Mother asked, she walked in the room and felt the fabric of the dress.

"I don't know, Derina found it and its amazing. It fits me perfectly." Pansy admired the dress once again in the mirror.

"Are we ready? All the guests have arrived." Pansy's father said as he peeked his head through the open door.

"Yes, once Derina gets my earrings I'll be-"

"Derina! Hurry! We don't have all day!" Pansy's mother snapped. Derina emerged from the closet and gave Pansy her earrings. Pansy knelt down and made to scold the house elf, but when her parents left the room, she smiled.

"Thank you Derina, I'll be sure to snag a extra roll for you tonight." Pansy said. "I'm going to miss you when I go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything for me Miss. You'll always have your friends at Hogwarts." Derina said.

"Yes, but I'll have one less friend." Pansy said kindly. She rushed from the room when she was called a second time. She walked down the stairs of her house, with the view of the doorway, she saw not just the Malfoys, but the Notts, and the Zabinis. She smiled and waved at Theo and Blaise when none of the adults were looking, but she held a straight face when all eyes caught her.

"Miss Pansy, you look stunning." Narcissa commented.

"I agree." Blaise's mum said. Pansy smiled slightly and nodded once.

"Thank you. May I invite you all in?" Pansy asked, it was the youngest person in the houses job to invite the guests in.

"You may, thank you." Lucius said, Pansy nodded again. Pansy's parents lead the adults to the living room while Pansy lead the younger children to the sitting room. Pansy sat on a sofa, Draco sat next to her while Blaise and Theo both sat in armchairs.

"How have you all been? Its been a while." Pansy said, Blaise nodded.

"As expected, we all received our Hogwarts letters, even Crabbe and Goyle." Theo said.

"Cara got hers too." Pansy said.

"She wont get Slytherin." Draco said. "She's too... too nice."

"I know, but we can still talk to her right? I mean, we are friends." Pansy insisted.

"Yes, we get along, but we do have a reputation to uphold, we cant just drop that for some school friend." Theo said. Blaise and Draco nodded.

"Says the guy who fancies her." Pansy teased. Theo sat up straight.

"I don't fancy her!" He yelled. Draco and Blaise chuckled while Pansy giggled as Theo turned red.

"Sure Theo." Draco teased. Everyone stayed silent so Theo could fume for a bit. Then everyone ate. The children ate silently as the adults talked about how everything was going. Then the day seemed to be over before it began.


	2. Chapter 2

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
